Timeless Imperfection
by SylverAshes
Summary: Murtagh is sent back to try and recapture Eragon but something happens that isn’t expected. Both riders are sent flying to an outside continent where their hope for defeating Galbatorix is regained. maybeMurtagh?OC
1. A great Flaw

Hey there everyone, I was bored so I decided to write an Eragon fic. This will be different from all other fics you've read. I try and do my best to keep things different. Anyhow, please enjoy my fic, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer – I do not own Eragon in any way, I only own my own idea and my characters.

**Timeless Imperfection**

Chapter 1 – A Serious Flaw

Back and forth.

Harsh wind whipped through Murtagh's dark hair sending it flying backwards and over his eyes. The hot sun searing the tender skin on his scalp was an extreme contrast to the icy cool air blowing past him. The dark rider swayed back and forth trying desperately to stay upright on his dragon's back. In fact, if it weren't for the leather straps that bound his legs to the sadly he would have fallen off at least a dozen times already.

Murtagh felt like an assault had been cast on his head for hours; pictures and obscure visions of where he was were blurred in his eyes. A wave of nausea overtook his senses as he lurched forward in his seat and laid his head against the hard red scales of his dragon's neck.

"Thorn, touch down here, quick." He managed to bite out. The simple task of speaking seemed almost impossible right now in his current state.

The red dragon heard the urgent tone and the queasiness in his rider's voice; he was even more worried about his friend now than her was before. Being especially careful to stay steady so Murtagh wouldn't have to put anymore strain on himself the gigantic beast hovered quickly to the ground. Murtagh didn't even wait for his companion to touch down before he unstrapped his legs and fell limply to the ground.

_Murtagh_

He ignored the worry expressed by his dragon since his head was jumbled enough as it was. He didn't feel like having something else to sort out among his scattered thoughts. The main reason was to attempt to reduce the searing pain he felt. He crawled over to a patch of grass and threw up. With every wretch a surge of pain would well up inside him tossing the contents of his stomach around. His ribs felt like they were being crushed into each other, his arms could barely hold his body upright, his head felt like a heavy lead weight that sent shockwaves of pain down his neck and his throat was like it was closed up and burning with the rage of a thousand fires.

He finally emptied all the bile that had been inside him; it was like an inferno inside his body and his vision was spinning and faltering sending everything into a carousel movement. He closed his eyes hoping to find some sort of resolve in the darkness behind his lids. Crawling back he thought he heard something in the back recess of his mind. He pushed it aside and with much effort pulled himself to his feet, but with all that strength he mustered up for that task he didn't have any left to spare. Darkness overwhelmed him and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Murtagh didn't realize when it was he woke up. He knew he had been aware for a couple hours now, he just hadn't gathered the motivation to open his eyes or move from his motionless form. The first thing he noticed was that he felt no pain; he wanted to keep it that way for a couple more hours. In this state he felt nothing, no thoughts no feeling in his limbs, just the knowledge that he had to get up eventually. Never before had he experienced pain like that before. The fury, the rage that Galbatorix had was unimaginable. To disobey was one thing, but to humiliate him by outsmarting his orders was beyond what the king wanted to deal with. He would not stand for mockery and when Murtagh came back empty handed he lost all control. The hours of torment and anguish were almost double than what Murtagh had ever experienced and to make it worse the king sent him out in search of his brother right after without a chance to heal and too weak to do anything.

His eye twitched when he felt a slight probing on the outskirts of his mind. He knew it was Thorn, his dragon would probably yell at him for passing out. It scared him no doubt. Lying there was so peaceful though…

_Murtagh, wake up!_

He tilted his head and felt a scaly snout press up against his cheek. He raised his hand and rubbed his dragons neck affectionately before opening his eyes and letting Thorn pull him into a sitting position. He never had many chances to bond with his dragon bet he felt like he was a friend he'd had forever. He placed his trust in Thorn and knew he'd always be there to support him in times when he was vulnerable. He didn't always let him into his mind, it was his sanctuary, the only place he had to himself, but he still let Thorn know more than anyone ever would… voluntarily that is. He always tried to forget how Galbatorix would invade his mind for his own sick amusement. The only person who would ever intimidate him because he knew every secret, every hope and how to use it against him and bend his will towards his own.

Thorn snorted and blew smoke from his nostrils to show his frustration.

_Don't you ever do that again, you hear me! _

_I can't help when I lose consciousness. _Murtagh played along. He knew his dragon was only concerned for him.

_Don't get smart with me! You could have at least let me in._

_I'll be sure to do just that next time I feel like my head is being sawed in two._

The dragon huffed and paced around in a circle before returning his crimson gaze back to his rider who now had a small smile on his face.

_I'm sorry Thorn, I promise, next time I _will_ tell you._

_Good, cause if you don't-_

Thorn decided to finish his sentence by snapping his jaws. Murtagh had to fight the urge to burst out laughing at his dragons antics. Thorn, sensing his rider's glee hummed happily as he stretched out his wings readying himself for another day of flying; his rider getting up to do the same. Murtagh was still aching but nothing like before, on that note a thought struck him.

_Thorn, how long was I out?_

_About a day and a half._

Murtagh nodded and straightened his cloak that hung over his shoulders. He climbed onto Thorns back and strapped his legs into the saddle. The nausea had left him as well as the dizziness.

"You ready?" He asked aloud. Thorns response was a deafening roar that echoed through the valley they were in before he spread his wins and took off in the direction of the burning plains where a battle had been fought but three days ago.

Dark smoke still rose from the Burning Plains in the distance. The stench of the previously fought war still lingered in the heavy air and clouds covered the blue sky to the point where very little light could break through. Eragon's blue eyes scanned the battlefield where so many of the Varden's warriors lost their lives; where the dwarf king, Hrothgar, was murdered by his traitorous older brother.

The news still had him pulled into the shock; he never could have imagined that his once good friend was his own brother. Under different circumstances he might have found the news something to be grateful for but the conditions on how he found out crushed that joy to the ground. His friend, brother, turned against him and everyone of the Varden fighting alongside his mortal enemy. Not only that but he somehow managed to get one of the remaining dragon eggs to hatch for him, making this war an even harder obstacle for him to overcome. How did Murtagh get so strong in such a short time? What bothered him even more was that he couldn't even overpower Murtagh's magic. How much stronger would he have to get in order to defeat Galbatorix? How much more training would he have to be put through?

_Eragon, you're going to tear a hole in the sky._ A female voice mocked. From the corner of his eye Eragon could see the large blue dragon approaching him from the side.

"I still can't believe…" He trailed off attaining a pained look in his eyes. Saphira paced up to his side and gazed at him curiously.

_You cannot let that bother you. It will be a distraction in future battles. You need to decide what you're going to do next time you fight him._

Eragon squinted as a dusty wind blew into his eyes. He knew Saphira was right. In his head he had already decided that Murtagh was now his enemy and any hesitation could leave an opening to his life. Then again there was one thing that still throbbed fresh in his memory. Murtagh could have killed him right then and there, but he didn't. It seemed to him as if Murtagh didn't really want to do it at all. He knew Galbatorix had power enough to raise above other people's will's and force them to do whatever he commanded; he just never though it would have been someone close to him.

"Saphira, can you fly me to the plateau where we fought last?"

Saphira craned her neck to look down at her rider with a questioning gaze but did not respond. She didn't have to. Eragon hopped onto the leather saddle on her back and braced himself as he always did before she took off. Jumping into a forty degree angle and soaring to an even length Saphira shot over the landscape.

It wasn't a long flight to the small plateau that rested at the top of a yellow grass hill bordering the Burning Plains. Eragon could still see the remains of fallen soldiers and a dizzying feeling came over him. He quickly averted his gaze to the circular stone ground with Larger oddly shaped rocks littering the edges.

He dropped to the ground and crouched down resting his hand on the heated stone floor. He let his finger trace over the deep gauged carvings before bringing his eyes back up to meet Saphira's own deep blue. He could feel her inside his mind trying to see what he did but he honestly didn't know what he was looking for. He felt an emptiness tugging at him, something he couldn't explain.

Thump

Eragon and Saphira both snapped their heads north-east at the all too familiar sound of the beating of a dragons wings. Eragon tried to reach for his sword but found nothing there. He was horrified to realize that he had left his weapons back to the camp. Luckily he was in good enough shape to use his magic. Eragon let himself relax and began gathering energy from around him. He'd be ready this time.

Murtagh had his eyes locked on the rock plateau where his primary target was standing, waiting for him. A knot tied itself in his stomach when realization hit him. He was ordered to retrieve his young brother and this time he couldn't screw up. He had hoped that it would take longer to find him, that way it might give Eragon a chance to get away, not to mention it would keep him away from Galbatorix longer.

His body tingled and he could sense Eragon drawing a vast amount of energy to him. Murtagh's gaze hardened. He should have expected his brother to go on the defensive when he saw him approaching, even without an army behind him. Signing he reached for his newly acquired sword but hesitated when he saw that Eragon had no weapon of his own. He let go of the hilt and let the sheathed sword fall against his hip. He would make this fair.

Speaking to Thorn through their link he told his dragon to land carefully near the plateau while he quietly began drawing in his own energy.

Saphira roared and bared her razor sharp teeth when the red dragon neared. Eragon raised his head and kept his eyes sharply on his enemy who landed just off the rock of the plate he was standing on. He let his eyes trail away from the dragon and kept his focus on Murtagh, he knew Saphira would have his back if the other made a move to attack.

"Go back to your king traitor." Eragon spat at the dark rider with malice. Murtagh would have flinched had Eragon not been watching. He was used to being berated but coming from a friend, a brother. It was like a whole new pain, but he would not let that falter his thinking. He had to be on guard.

"I did, and unfortunately, he sent me right back. Apparently he wasn't too pleased when I came back without his prize." Murtagh mocked. "I'm not to return without you and your dragon."

Saphira snapped and Thorn growled, his tail swinging dangerously behind him.

Eragon glared hard at Murtagh and noticed a trail of dried blood running down from the hairline on his forehead. That hadn't been there when he saw him before. Upon closer inspection, while keeping up the guard he set, he noticed dark bruises along his neckline and a scar running down his forearm.

"Tell your 'king' that we will not go-"

"That's not an option." Murtagh cut his brother off. With lightning speed the dark rider raised his arm and sent a hurricane of fire towards Eragon. Dodging the blow by rolling on the hard rock Eragon hurled to his feet sending another spell towards his opposition.

Saphira had jumped forward ready to intercede but Thorn beat her to it and sent her crashing into one of the many different rocks littering the side. She let a spiral of fir leave her mouth as Thorn whipped away. Getting to her feet as quick as possible Saphira opened her wings and soared up to catch the other dragon.

Murtagh was sent flying backwards; he caught on to a rock and flipped over just in time to set up a shield to stop Eragon's next attack. He reached out with his hand and was about to utter a spell when the two dragons swooped down through the middle of the plateau. Thorns spiked tail tore up the stone that created the base and a gauzier of green water gushed out from the opening.

Eragon jumped up to the top of a high stone while Murtagh rushed to the edge of the Stone circle. The liquid drained itself into the small gauged cracks that had been carved into the stone. Distracted by the strange event Eragon didn't see Murtagh send another blast of fire his way. The magic crashed into the stone he was on and Eragon fell into the green water that was still flowing from the crack.

In the air Thorn was now chasing after Saphira snapping his powerful jaws just inches from her back leg. The female dragon hissed and swung her tail around to smack the red dragon a good ten feet from her. Taking this chance she dove down out of the clouds towards where their two riders were fighting. Thorn followed quickly after her gaining speed as he folded his wings against his thick body.

Murtagh jumped down and sent the water around him splashing everywhere. Eragon sent a gust of wind toward him which cut the water as means to distract his opponent for his next attack. Murtagh saw the attack coming and rolled out of the way hissing in pain as his sore shoulder hit a rock. Mustering up as much energy he could he sent an attack flying at Eragon at the same time Eragon cast his spell. The two spells collided in the centre of the plateau smashing into the gauzier of bright green water. The energy from both attacks stalled everything and a great explosion shook the Burning plains and a bright light encompassed everything taking both riders and their dragons with it.

A burst of black smoke retreated to the sky and a cloud of dust lingered around the small stone circle. When the smoke finally cleared the stones were all where they had been before but the dragons and their riders were gone.

Oh the dreaded cliffhanger, on the first chapter too. Don't worry, because this is where it starts to get good. Please leave me a review and I'll come out with chapter as soon as I can!

Murtagh is sent back to try and recapture Eragon but something happens that isn't expected. Both riders are sent flying to an outside continent where their hope for defeating Galbatorix is regained. My idea on what happens after the battle of the Burning Plains, kind of AU. Also be warned that there are spoilers from both Eragon and Eldest.


	2. Lost

Sorry for the wait guys, school's a killer. Anyhow I'm going to update once a week I promise ok. Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy chapter 2!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Eragon

Timeless Imperfection

Chapter 2 – Lost

A blinding light shot at Eragon's retinas forcing him to shut his eyes as he flailed helplessly in mid air. He couldn't say where he was; the last thing he remembered was attacking Murtagh. He didn't even know where Saphira was, he couldn't reach her and he hadn't seen her because he was too focused on his own battle.

He flinched as a jolt sent him flying around faster than he was before. He tensed his body feeling something coming up, though he didn't know what. He hoped it wasn't an enemy; he used up most of his strength during the fight.

Eragon furrowed his brows. Murtagh never used his sword, not once during the entire fight even when an opportunity arose. The thought turned the wheels in his head backwards. The Varden deemed Murtagh an enemy because he was now loyal to Galbatorix, a traitor. That's what Eragon believed, but if Murtagh had truly switched sides why hadn't he captured him already? Eragon found that his brother always held back in their encounters. He was putting an odd amount of effort into preventing any kind of serious pain that would otherwise be cast on his little brother; his enemy.

Malice coated Eragon's last thought before the wind was knocked out of him. He gasped for breath as his hands darted out to feel patches of grass and dirt underneath his fingertips. The light had dimmed and Eragon slowly parted his eyelids.

As he suspected he was sprawled out in a patch of grass. Fields of green stretched out for miles bordered by tall evergreen trees. The sun danced over the eastern sky, high above the stretched out over the endless plains.

Unease washed over Eragon. All he could see was grass and trees, no mountains, no rivers and more importantly, no people. He didn't know where he was, this new terrain didn't look like anything he'd seen in Alagaesia, and it was darker, fuller.

"Saphira!" He called out. He waited, eyes scanning the tree line.

_Saphira_

His mind stayed blank. There was no reply from his dragon. He didn't even feel a block against him. He felt the gently wind brush across his cheek and the only sound that greeted his ears was the swaying of the tree branches in the distance. For a moment fear grew inside him because he felt alone. His dragon, any kind of civilization was gone.

Eragon shakily got to his feet and paced foreward. Maybe if he kept going in a constant direction he would find a familiar town, or at least someone who could point him in the direction of one.

Thorn stomped around a clearing blowing smoke from his nostrils. Frustration visibly lined his scaly features. For hours he had been trying to contact his rider but all he got was a blank void. He was still young but his pride as a dragon wouldn't let him admit that he felt a tinge of fear. This place was unfamiliar to him. He had only been barely outside Urubaen and even then he had his rider.

Thorn growled at a passing squirrel that hurried up a tree to escape the gigantic predator. The dragon huffed and flew out of the cluster of trees. If Murtagh wouldn't respond through their mind link then he would just have to find him.

Unfortunately, Thorn forgot about the wound on his right wing that he got when Saphira ripped her claws through it in battle. He stumbled in the air before falling to the plains below. Quickly lifting his other wing Thorn was able to break his fall by hovering down and landing with a thud on all fours. He gave a roar of pain and let his wing fall down to his side. The wound had reopened and a trail of blood lined his already crimson wing.

Growling in growing anger the red dragon opted to walk down the field. It was a good thing no one was around, otherwise humiliation would overtake him. A dragon walking instead of flying? He belonged in the air. If Murtagh were here-

His thought was cut short when he saw the silhouette of a person coming out of the woods to the side of him. Whoever it was had a dark cloak draped about their shoulders with a hood shadowing their face.

_Murtagh_

Thorn jumped high above the person letting his good wing hold him up so he could fall to the ground easily in front of his rider. Snorting and waving his tail he brushed his snout close to the person's face.

Now, he expected Murtagh to greet him like he normally did but what happened was the complete opposite. His hooded rider turned around and ran.

Thorn gazed after him in disbelief. Why would Murtagh run from his own dragon? He ran and jumped in front of his rider who stopped running immediately and fell to the ground when the wind from Thorn's wing pushed the figure down.

The dragon again put his snout in front of the hooded figure but when he sniffed it wasn't Murtagh's scent he smelt. He snorted and the figure's hood blew off their head. Rich brown hair blew back with the breeze that caught it and wide blue eyes stared up fearfully at the dragon towering over her.

Thorn stepped back as he observed the girl in front of him breathing heavily from fright. Thorn chuckled to himself at the power he had but lowered his nose and body so the girl wouldn't be so frightened. His tail twitched in aggravation as she eyed him warily. Wasn't it obvious that he wasn't going to hurt her?

He stood back up as the girl did and moved off to the side. She hesitantly walked around the dragon. Though her fear had receded she still wanted to be cautious. The dragon's eyes never left her; that itself made her nervous. When she had moved around the dragon she quickly turned and glanced at the dragon curiously before tilting her head to the front in thanks, whether it be to the dragon or to whatever being spared her life.

Thorn continued to look after her, the gears in his head turning to come up with an idea of how to find his rider. He couldn't believe he jumped to the conclusion that the girl was his rider. It was foolish of him but he couldn't help but laugh when he thought of what Murtagh would think. Thorn thinking a girl was him; he wouldn't tell Murtagh. That is, if he ever found Murtagh. A tinge of sadness crept through the young dragon, he wondered if his rider was ok.

Perhaps the girl could lead him to a town where Murtagh might be. Sneaking a good distance behind the girl Thorn followed her through the plains.

Humming filled Murtagh's ears as he shifted his position. His eyes went wide as he felt something hard hit his side. He jolted up reaching for his sword but found it missing.

"What the?"

"Looking for this?" A scratchy voice cooed.

Murtagh looked up to see an old woman swinging his sword back and forth in front of him; a rasped giggle escaping her cracked lips.

"Give me that." Murtagh said reaching for the red sword. The old woman bonked him on the head with her walking stick and threw the sword on the ground.

"Take it."

Murtagh glared at her as she walked over to a tree and started picking up some leaves humming the same tune he woke up to. Bits of sunlight spotted the ground through the thick over tops of the trees.

"Where am I?" Murtagh asked the woman.

Her head bobbed from side to side as she laughed and she hobbled to another patch of bushes, bending over and picking the purple berries from the leaves.

"In a forest boy, have you no whit?"

Murtagh glared as the woman chuckled under her breath, her white frayed hair bobbing with her head.

"I know what a forest is. What I meant was where am I? What forest in Alagaesia are we in?" The rider clarified, aggravated with the woman off appearing to ignore him.

"Alagaesia? Boy, if you want to go to Alagaesia find a port nearby and sail yourself there, I'm no sailor." She rasped her voice laden with mocking. "You're not going to find a sailor in a forest are you?"

Murtagh opened his mouth in shock.

"Were not in Alagaesia?" The woman gave a crooked smile.

"Don't you listen boy? No; this is Frotirin, the continent to the north."

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, I couldn't help it. This conversation will continue in the next chapter and Saphira will be in my next chapter as well so don't worry she's coming. It will be out sometime this week so keep looking and don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. Questions

Howdy! Here's your next chapter as promised.

Disclaimer – I don't own Eragon

**Timeless Imperfection**

Chapter 3 – Questions

"What?!" Murtagh could hardly believe his ears. "How is that possible? I was in Alagaesia not two hours ago."

The old woman cocked her head to the side, a serious expression lining her eyes. Tentatively reaching out a wrinkled hand she placed her palm on his forehead.

"Are you not well boy?"

Murtagh swatted her hand away and got to his feet, sheathing his sword at his side. This woman was intolerable; he had to find someone who would give him the answers to his questions, proper answers.

"Is there a town nearby?" The rider hoped the woman would give him a clear response for once.

"Hmm…" She stood looking to the tree tops in thought. "There is a little town to the east, about a three days walk." She cackled again gasping for breath and coughing due to her old age.

"Three days?" Murtagh whispered to himself. "Where am I?"

"In a forest!"

He turned to see the woman walking away with her little basket slung in her arm, a slight limp to her step. He turned his head to look where she had pointed before. It would be a long walk, no doubt about that. He was so used to flying on Thorn or riding on his horse that walking the distance seemed so much more tedious, not that he was incapable or out of shape, on the contrary he was very fit because of his training, besides he had no other choice in this situation.

Before he could take a step though a pinecone hit his arm and he turned to see the old hag looking at him with her toothy smile.

"Well, are you coming?" She asked. Murtagh raised a dark eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

The hag turned and wiggled her winger beckoning him to follow her.

"I'll bring you to my master; he can lend you a horse so you won't have to walk so long." She said hobbling under a fallen tree that hung over the path.

"Your master?"

The old woman turned to him with one eye open pretending to examine his head.

"You're awfully full of questions boy." Without another word she turned back and continued on her way.

9999999999999

Saphira hovered over the snow-capped mountains. She hadn't found Eragon yet but through their bond she could feel that he was safe. It was unnerving not being able to communicate with him, and she didn't know why she couldn't, but as long as she still felt the connection she was ok. At the moment that wasn't what had her so uptight. There was a presence nearby; a presence that had her instincts going wild, and she had to know what it was.

She scaled the sides' roundabout the tall cliffs looking for something, anything… and there it was.

Masked by a curtain of thick icicles was the opening to a deep cave. Saphira spun around sending her tail to trash away the sharp ice that blocked her way before sailing in. Jagged rocks lined the edges of the cave and nestled in the middle on the floor was a nest made from down, feathers, leaves and some animal skins heaped into a pile. A thin layer of dust from the rocks above had coated the top of the nest which Saphira noticed was empty.

_A dragon's nest?_

The female dragon took in every inch of the cave. It was cold and damp; nothing like the nesting ground she was shown by Glaedr at The Stone of Broken Eggs. It looked like it hadn't been used for years so why did she still feel as if something was nearby. She grew edgy and flew out of the cave plummeting to the ground and stretching her wings out so she could easily glide to the forest floor.

The feeling was stronger here.

_I should go find Eragon._ Saphira thought to herself.

Her curiosity was too much though. She had to know what was causing her to feel so uneasy. It wasn't the feeling of danger she got when it wasn't safe. Instead it was familiarity that she had never felt before. Or perhaps it was pulling her towards it. She couldn't tell, all she wanted to do was know for herself.

_Eragon can wait a bit longer_

999999999999

"Ouch!" Murtagh fell to the leaf coated ground. "What was that for?"

The hag watched him with disappointment, shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

"You're not a very good warrior are you?" She asked.

"Pardon me?"

This woman was really getting under Murtagh's skin. Every chance she got she seemed to want to insult him or mock him in every way, shape, and form. She didn't even know who he was and nothing she said made sense; not to mention she just hit him with her stick hard enough to send him to the ground.

"You weren't prepared for my attack." She mumbled through yet another laugh. She hadn't stopped since they started from that clearing; she always kept muttering under her breath and giggling in that raspy voice she had. Murtagh sighed in exasperation wondering how much longer it would take to get to her "master's" house.

"I usually keep my guard up around those who pose a threat to me." He explained.

The hag stopped and waggled her eyebrows.

"But you dropped it long enough for an old woman that kicked your hiney to the dirt." She walked off giggling to herself and humming another tune. Murtagh glared at her back as he followed. He was regretting his decision to go after her in the first place.

_Thorn!_ Murtagh cried out desperately, hoping that his dragon would hear him. He felt the bond but he needed to talk to his best friend, he needed to hear the comforting low rumble coming from the dragon's throat.

Nothing. It wasn't like Thorn was blocking him out or anything, the bond was there, the connection was… well it was like it was severed. Feeling alone Murtagh almost forgot about the woman until he ran into her stick.

"Were here." She announced waving her stick in the air.

Murtagh rubbed his sore forehead where she had hit him.

"Finally."

999999999999

Thorn snaked his way through the boarder line of the forest following closely after the girl he frightened before. She hadn't seen him yet, luckily but he still wanted to be cautious. Several times in his pursuit he had felt a twinge of pain on his head or back legs, nothing serious but it worried Thorn. Was his rider in trouble, or was he doing something stupid? The later usually never applied to Murtagh since he had a lot of common sense but the slight pain Thorn had felt through the bond wasn't anything he would consider dangerous or life threatening.

A branch broke under him foot and a flock of birds went flying into the air above him. Rolling his eyes he missed the girl looking straight in the direction he was.

When Thorn looked back at her she had a bow and arrow notched and ready to shoot. He could tell by the way her eyes would move from left to right that she couldn't see him. He was deep enough into the woods that his vibrant red scales wouldn't give away his position. Not that he needed to fear her; he just wanted to go unnoticed for now.

He relaxed when she lowered her bow. He didn't think it would be this easy to follow someone, what with his massive size. He stepped foreward being extra careful not to make too much noise.

His nose picked up a scent close to the girl, and approaching at a rapid pace. Focusing his eyes he saw a wildcat creeping through the trees closer to where she was walking. She hadn't noticed yet and was completely unprepared for a surprise attack, and although Thorn was trained to "not care" he still couldn't let this beast attack her. Besides, Thorn hadn't eaten in quite a while.

The wildcat got ready to pounce of the unsuspecting girl but was caught in the powerful jaws of a predator it had missed.

The girl spun around and fell back. She still held the fear in her eyes but it was widespread this time. She had seen the cat leaping through the air at her and feared that it was going to attack her. She wasn't ready for it, a fatal mistake on her part, but the dragon she'd seen earlier just ate it.

Her eyebrows wrinkled together when the beast lied down looking at her with its big red eyes.

"Were you not told that you shouldn't play with your food?" She said with her hands on her hips.

Thorn raised his head and narrowed his eyes, his tail whipping around behind him.

"If you're going to eat me then get it over with." She said. Thorn could feel the fear radiating off her. She honestly thought he was going to eat her?

_Stupid human_

He puffed smoke towards her and lowered his head to the ground closing his eyes. The girl stepped back a bit, unsure of what to think. She saw the dragon open one eye lazily to stare at her. Maybe she had thought wrong… but didn't dragons? She cut her thought short. She would just have to ask the Magician about it, he would know. Taking one last glance at the dragon she started walking again; home wasn't too far from here, she'd get home before dark.

She came to a halt though when she heard thumping footsteps behind her. The dragon was behind her.

"Are you following me?" She asked not knowing if it could understand or not. Her knowledge of dragons was little so she didn't know how to react to one. She saw the dragon huff again and decided it was probably better to keep going.

Thorn was glad she finally stopped fearing him. He was beginning to wonder what he'd have to do to get her to keep going. He refused to act like a mindless animal. He followed her until she got to a house on the boarder of the woods.

9999999999999

Yay, no cliffhanger this time! Please **REVIEW**, I need them to update faster so please click the button, it only takes a second.


End file.
